beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Metal Masters - Episode 17
is the seventeenth episode of Beyblade: Metal Masters and the 68th episode of the Metal Saga.The main bey is Rock Zurafa R145WB. Plot After their team loss to the EU team, Gingka, Masamune, Tsubasa and Yu decide to undergo intense teamwork training and decide to split into pairs. Tsubasa says that to decide the pairs, they will do rock-paper-scissors, to which the others agree. Tsubasa then says the 2 winners will be on one team and the 2 losers on the other. The first time is a tie. The second time is a tie. The third time is the same. After 7 ties Gingka says that that is useless. Madoka then uses straws to decide the pairs, which are: Gingka and Yu and Tsubasa and Masamune. Their battle eventually turns into a every-man-for-himself 4-way battle. Hence they start getting on each others nerves and Madoka gets angry and says that the team is disbanded and they try and apoligize by bringing her a drink and a fruit basket, but she shuts the door on them. Later Wang Hu Zhong appear from nowhere and Da Shan says that he hasn't seen faces that long in a while. Wang Hu Zhong then say they got into another tournament and that they are trying and get back into the World Championships as a wildcard. Chao Xin then trys to calm Madoka down, and does so successfully. Wang Hu Zhong impress them by standing on top of each other on top of a ball on top of a rock in this order: Da Shan, Chao Xin, Chi-yun and Mei-Mei. Wang Hu Zhong train them by firstly tieing a white ribbon around Tsubasa and Yu's ankles, and Gingka and Masamune's ankle. They then finish the team training with tag team battles: Gingka and Masamune vs.Da Shan and Chao Xin;Tsubasa and Yu vs. Chi-yun and Mei Mei. Gan Gan Galaxy them learn about teamwork. Then all 8 Special Moves are used and all 8 Beyblades are knocked out. Mei Mei asks Madoka does she know who they are playing next. Madoka then uses her computer to figure out who they are playing and says the winners of Team Chandora and Team Wild Fang. Da Shan comments saying the leader uses a Leone. Major Events *Gingka and co re-encounter Team Wang Hu Zhong. *Gan Gan Galaxy develop their Teamwork Techniques. *Gan Gan Galaxy learn about their next competitors and Kyoya. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Masamune Kadoya *Madoka Amano *Tsubasa Otori *Yu Tendo *Team Wang Hu Zhong **Da Shan Wang **Chi-yun Li **Chao Xin **Mei Mei Beyblades *Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F (Gingka's) *Ray Striker D125CS (Masamune's) *Earth Eagle 145WD (Tsubasa's) *Flame Libra T125ES (Yu's) *Rock Zurafa R145WB (Da Shan's; Featured) *Thermal Lacerta WA130HF (Chi-yun's) *Aquario 105F (Mei Mei's) *Virgo ED145ES (Chao Xin's) Featured Battles *Gingka Hagane & Yu Tendo (Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F & Flame Libra T125ES) vs Masamune Kadoya & Tsubasa Otori (Ray Striker D125CS & Earth Eagle 145WD) = No result (Interupted by Madoka Amano) *Gingka Hagane & Masamune Kadoya (Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F & Ray Striker D125CS) vs Da Shan Wang & Chao Xin (Rock Zurafa R145WB & Virgo ED145ES) = Draw *Yu Tendo & Tsubasa Otori (Flame Libra T125ES & Earth Eagle 145WD) vs Chi-yun Li & Mei Mei (Thermal Lacerta WA130HF & Aquario 105F) = Draw Special Moves used *Tempestuous Whirlwind Sword (Thermal Lacerta WA130HF's) *Soaring Firebird (Aquario 105F's) *Diving Crush (Earth Eagle 145WD's) *Inferno Blast (Flame Libra T125ES's) *Blue Dragon Whirlwind Sword (Virgo ED145ES's) *Storm Surge (Rock Zurafa R145WB's) *Lighting Sword Flash (Ray Striker D125CS's) *Star Booster Attack (Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F's) Differences in adaptations In the dub version, when Mei Mei is using her final attack, a sequence is trimmed to avoid showing her breasts bouncing. Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade Category:Metal Masters Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Explosion Category:Metal Saga